Bittersweet Intoxication
by iLuhgohsee
Summary: Erik is obsessed with Christine Daae and will go to any lengths to have her, even if it means death to anyone who opposes him.  Darker!Erik with hints of Leroux, Kay, and ALW.
1. Prologue

_Sweet Intoxication_

_By Gainesified_

_8-10-11_

_Author's Note:_This will eventually be an Erik/Christine; just thought I'd clear that up.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters; please don't sue.

_Prologue:_

I could hear organ music somewhere. Pale, yellow light seeped in from a door left ajar – but by whom – a ghost? Standing unsteadily on my feet, I made my way over to the mysterious door and pushed it open. Candlelight filled my eyes, and as they adjusted, I saw the source of the music. A man wearing a cape and fedora was seated at a rather elaborate pipe organ. As I entered, he stopped playing and turned to face me, beckoning with one graceful finger.

I stepped closer, and as I did, I noticed things about this mysterious man. For one thing, he seemed to be lost inside himself. It was almost as if he did not know what to say to other people. Another thing – more aesthetic than anything else – was the white porcelain half-mask that covered the right side of his face. However, the odd thing was that he did not seem to _need_ the mask. It was as if he was wearing it as a disguise, but that was impossible, right?


	2. First Chapter

_Sweet Intoxication_

_By Gainesified_

_8-10-11_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters; please don't sue.

_Author's Note:_ From now on, the POV's will be switching back and forth quite a bit.

_Chapter One_

Sometime later, I awoke to total darkness. My captor had disappeared for the time being, and I was now left to my own devices. I could hear the faint sounds of an organ concerto, and since I felt rather curious, I decided to find out what this mysterious man was composing.

Raising my head slightly, I could see a small candelabrum on the table beside the bed, which provided the only light. I pushed the covers back quietly and picked up the candelabrum, making my way over to the door. It opened easily, and I crept down the hall silently. The organ concerto got louder and louder with each step I took until I finally reached what seemed to be the music hall. Just like before, my masked captor sat at his organ, and his long, graceful fingers flew over the keys as though he was in a trance.

I approached quietly and slowly – not wanting to frighten him – and as I did so, he turned from the organ and stared at me with an intense gaze. His eyes, I noticed, were mismatched; one being the color of freshly made honey and the other being a bright, clear blue. Furthermore, I would eventually admit to my husband that his eyes were one of my various weaknesses, but I did not realize it just then.

Wordlessly, my masked captor held out a slender hand. Lying across his palm was a single red rose tied with a length of silky black ribbon. I smiled softly, accepting the rose, but not daring to go much closer. This seemed to please him, for his eyes started to get a kind of _glow_ about them. He had removed his cape and fedora, I observed, and was dressed in a simple-yet-elegant tuxedo, which was made of black satin. His dress shirt and bowtie were both made from a creamy, white silk that perfectly accentuated his porcelain half-mask.

I watched Christine for a few more minutes, and finally began to realize that my mask was intriguing her more than it should. I wondered if she would get curious enough to...

…but that was impossible, right? No woman could be _that_ curious about me!


	3. Second Chapter

_Sweet Intoxication_

_By Gainesified_

_8-10-11_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters; please don't sue.

_Disclaimer II:_ _Music of the Night _belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, and I'm not using it to make money.

_Chapter Two_

I had thought no woman would be curious enough to want to see the 'man behind the mask,' if you will, but that was before I fell in love with Christine Daaé. She, however, did not realize what she was getting herself into. No woman ever does, and it is for that reason I have killed more than a dozen others. Once she saw my true self, I would have to kill her unless she promised to stay with me for all eternity. Smirking slightly, I decided to sing one of my compositions in hopes that I could seduce her…

"_Night time sharpens  
>Heightens each sensation<br>Darkness wakes and stirs  
>imagination<br>Silently the senses  
>Abandon their defenses<br>Helpless to resist the notes I write  
>For I compose the music of the night<em>

_Slowly, gently  
>Night unfurls its splendor<br>Grasp it, sense it  
>Tremulous and tender<br>Hearing is believing  
>Music is deceiving<br>Hard as lightning, soft as candle light  
>Dare you trust the music of the night?<em>

_Close your eyes  
>For your eyes will only tell the truth<br>And the truth isn't what you want to see  
>In the dark it is easy to pretend<br>That the truth is what it ought to be_

_Softly, daftly  
>Music shall caress you<br>Hear it, feel it  
>Secretly possess you<br>_

_Open up your mind  
>Let your fantasies unwind<br>In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
>The darkness of the music of the night<em>

_Close your eyes  
>Start a journey through a strange new world<br>Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before  
>Close your eyes<br>And let music set you free  
>Only then can you belong to me<em>

_Floating, falling  
>Sweet intoxication<br>Touch me, trust me  
>Savor each sensation<br>_

_Let the dream begin  
>Let your darker side give in<br>To the power of the music that I write  
>The power of the music of the night<em>

_You alone can make my song take flight  
>Help me make the music of the night…"<em>

I ended my song to complete silence - discovering Christine had fainted in the middle of it – and gently picked her up, carrying her back to her bed.

Some hours later, I awoke to find myself in the same bed as before. How I had gotten there, I was not sure, though I could hazard a guess if I wanted. The same candelabrum sat on the table, and beside it sat a note written on cream-colored parchment. I did not have to think too long to figure out whom it was from. The note asked for me to please meet 'Erik' in the dining hall for supper. It also said my outfit had been chosen and was waiting in the closet. Wondering who this 'Erik' was, I slid out of bed and twisted the handle of the closet to see what outfit had been chosen.

The closet, might I add, was rather elegant. It was made of ebony-colored wood, and had intricate carvings on the doors. The door handles were curved silver, and the inside was lined with red velvet. However, none of the elegance from the closet could compare with the shock I felt when I realized that this 'Erik', whoever he was, had chosen a wedding dress for me to wear. I was nervous, but I put it on anyway, for it could all be a joke.

I walked towards the dining hall, following the sounds of yet another organ concerto as a guide. When I entered, my mouth fell open, surprised to find out that 'Erik' and my masked captor were the same person. Resembling the time before, Erik presented me with a single red rose tied with a length of ribbon made of black satin. In addition, I was now starting to get the feeling that Erik was very, very serious about what he wanted – me. However, I would not marry him just like that. I would find out why he wore the mask first and go from there. When dinner was over, Erik started to leave the dining hall, but I stopped him by blocking the entrance. I crept closer and closer towards him until my fingers were caressing the mask. He recoiled, as if I had burned him, covering his face with his hands.

Christine blocked the entrance to the dining hall and crept towards me until her fingers were caressing my mask. Out of what – I wondered – pity? If she wanted to see my face so badly, then by all means I would show her what she was getting herself into! I removed the mask, finally revealing the hideousness I had been cursed with, and Christine's eyes closed wearily.

"Look at my ugliness, you little prying Pandora!" I screamed. "Is this what you were so desperate to feast your eyes on?"

"Erik," she sobbed. "I'm sorry…so very sorry…"

I sighed. It would take a lot to truly forgive her, but for now, I said, "It is forgotten."


	4. Third Chapter

_Sweet Intoxication_

_By Gainesified_

_8-10-11_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters; please don't sue.

_Chapter Three_

I left Erik's lair in a state of confusion, wondering why he had suddenly decided to release me. However, there would be time to figure that out _after_ the Masquerade, which was only two days away. Putting all thoughts of Erik out of my mind, I focused instead on the final performance of _IL Muto._ Raoul visited me in my dressing room following the performance, and on impulse, I proposed.

I could not believe it. Christine had asked me to marry her – but there was a catch. We would have to keep our engagement a secret; otherwise, someone named Erik would find out. Moreover, if I had _truly_ known what he was capable of, I would have respected her wishes. However, I was foolish and told everyone I could think of, which sealed my fate.

I stood behind the mirror in Christine's dressing room, listening to the sounds of marriage plans. Anger and hatred coursed through my veins and right then, I vowed to eventually murder Raoul. _Then_ I heard him say he was going to tell all their friends and the hatred I was already feeling multiplied to an amount thirty-seven times stronger than what I had been feeling before.

Raoul and I sat in my dressing room, blissfully unaware of the fact that Erik was hiding behind my mirror plotting Raoul's death. We made plans to meet at the Masquerade, where our engagement would become official.

The following night, I was dressed in a blood red gown with a black mask covering my eyes. Furthermore, Raoul was wearing a black tuxedo, and his mask was blood red. He took my hand and led me into the heart of the party, where everyone was dancing and drinking wine. After three dances, he cleared his throat, and I knew this was it. Our engagement was about to become public knowledge.

"Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment?" I said. "I have an important announcement."

Christine looked at me, her brown eyes wide and fearful, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly. She nodded, and I turned back to the crowd that had gathered around us.

"Christine and I are –"

Raoul did not get to finish his announcement, for it seemed Erik had used his Punjab lasso on him. I looked down at his body, bloodied and lifeless, and a few silent tears ran down my face. I wiped them away for now, though; there would be time to grieve for Raoul later.

Moments later, a figure bearing the head of a skull walked towards me. He or she was wearing robes of blood red silk and carrying an ebony walking stick in one hand. A hand was extended, and a melodious voice said, "Might I have the next dance, mademoiselle?"

I nodded, feeling too awestruck to say much to this mysterious person.


	5. Fourth Chapter

_Sweet Intoxication_

_By Gainesified_

_8-10-11_

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the characters; please don't sue.

_Chapter Four_

_I stood transfixed, wondering how on earth it had come to this. Raoul and the managers were dead, and Erik's sanity was now being questioned by a snobby reporter who thought she was goddess of the world. And to think it was all because Moncharmin and Richard had refused to arrange for Erik's Magnus Opus - a rather darkly-written opera entitled __Don Juan Triumphant__ – performed at the Opera House! _

I turned to leave; however, I could not get very far before I was stopped by a reporter. She had waist-length black hair, a rather snobby attitude, and was just not very polite when she asked for an interview.

"Do you have time for an interview, Mademoiselle…?" she asked.

"Daaé," I snapped. "Christine Daaé. And _no_, I most certainly do not!"

"Of _course_ you do!" she chirruped, pen and pad already poised.

"Get out of my way!" I snapped, pushing her roughly.

How that witch of a reporter could push me around as if she was goddess of the world, I was not sure. Still, one thing I _did_ know is that I was going to give her a story she would remember forever! Maybe that is why I decided to pretend to seduce Erik in front of our patrons; although, if I _had_ known what she was capable of, I would have _never_ baited her the way I did.

I could see Erik out of the corner of my eye. Smirking a bit, I sauntered up to him, kissing him deeply. As I pulled away, I heard a click and it was confirmed – a certain someone had photographed our so-called kiss – and then I removed Erik's mask in full sight of the patrons and Madam Goddess-of-the-World.

Smiling icily into the camera, I said, "You wanted an interview and you got one!"

I was appalled, for never in my six-year career had anyone treated me that way. I had _always_ been an excellent reporter, dammit, and I knew how to dig up dirt. It was then and there that I vowed to ruin the life of this Christine Daaé and her hideously deformed boyfriend – but first I would need a partner-in-crime.

I felt used; for Christine, my beloved Christine, had led me on and then exposed my hideousness to the world. Standing there, feeling quite humiliated without my mask, I vowed revenge. And, if I had been given a choice I would have left the crowd right at that moment, but then something happened that would change my life forever.

I could see Christine's so-called boyfriend standing where she had left him, so I decided to give him some of my infamous fake sympathy. I put on a fake smile and walked up to him - secretly repulsed by his deformity, mind you – and asked if he was all right.

"I know what you were trying to do," he snapped. "I do not need your sympathy, fake or otherwise."

"Is that so?" I asked, smirking a little. "If you cannot accept sympathy when offered, _maybe_ you should not be allowed to live among 'normal' people."

"Madam, just what are you implying?" he growled, obviously angry.

"Oh, nothing," I said lightly. "Merely that only an insane freak like you should be institutionalized."

"You little demon!" he spat. "Do not think that for one second longer, or I will kill you."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes as I walked off.

Though I would never love Erik the way he loved me, I felt intense anger as I saw the same obnoxious reporter tell him off. Taking a deep breath, I decided to tell her off.

"You are an idiot!" I yelled. "Erik is not insane. Now, I may not love him the way he wishes I would, but I do know he should not be put away. Get out of here before I call the police!"

With those words, I ushered Erik back inside, locking the front door behind us. I looked at him and knew we were thinking the same thing – would Her Royal Snobbiness return?


End file.
